Invisible Strings
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Clow Reed was a magician that changed the lives of everyone he met. One day he found a little girl that needed his help.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Invisible Strings

By: Angel Kamiya

Chapter 1

Akako knew that she would have to get moving. The little girl stared at the two men that were both standing there not far from where she was. They wouldn't know that their money was gone until after she had stolen it and gotten away. The older man was wearing glasses and wore a long blue robe that made it look like he was some kind of magician. The other man wore a plain brown cloak but there was something that made him look like he wasn't a human. Akako suddenly had second thoughts. They looked a little dangerous. Quickly shaking her head she decided to go through with it. It had been so long since she last had anything to eat.

As she moved closer to them, Akako tried to hear what they were saying to each other.

"What do you think we should purchase Yue?" The older man said.

"Why are you asking me?" Yue answered, closing his eyes. "You were the one that decided that we should be here."

"I'm interested in your opinion." The man wearing the robes commented, looking at the piece of fruit that he was holding.

Without thinking Akako ran forward and collided into the older man. Reaching forward she took the pouch that the man carried with him. That was easy. Akako couldn't believe that she had actually been scared of them! Before she could get away however she felt someone grab onto the back of her kimono. In an instant she was being held up in the air with one arm. The little girl dangled there.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Akako yelled, waving her arms frantically.

Akako looked at the man wearing the glasses. It wouldn't be until later that she learned that his name was Clow Reed.

"Um... hello." Clow greeted, seeing the girl clearly for the first time.

"This creature took your coin pouch master." Yue muttered, unemotionally.

"Creature?" Clow repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I've forgotten that you had never met any children before."

Akako glared at the handsome man that was holding her. Yue had long black hair and eyes that looked very unnatural. What was strange though was that he wore an old brown cloak to hide himself from his surroundings. It was almost like a disguise. Why was Yue hiding the way he looked from the people around him? That didn't make any sense.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Yue asked.

"Perhaps you should put that girl down." Clow suggested, realizing that they had gotten the attention of everyone that had been passing by. "I think she learned her lesson."

In an instant Akako felt herself being let go. When she hit the ground there was a loud crashing sound. As she tried to pick herself up from the ground she felt so embarrassed. First she had been caught and now she had been dropped like a rag doll. Why was this day turning out so horrible for her?

"Master Clow? Aren't you going to do anything?" Yue asked.

"Are you okay?" Clow asked, looking down her.

After Akako wiped the dirt that had gotten on her face away she looked up in surprise. Why had Clow Reed asked her something like that? Didn't she just try stealing his money? Why wasn't he angry?

"What?" the girl muttered.

"Are you okay? I hope Yue didn't scare you or anything."

"Why are you asking about her safety?" Yue asked, speechless.

"I don't think she meant what she did." Clow answered, looking back at her. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry... I... I saw you and I just-"

"You don't have to explain. Where are your parents?"

The girl looked down at the ground suddenly not able to talk.

There suddenly was a loud bang from somewhere nearby which made Akako jump. Before she knew what she was doing she had run over to hide behind Yue. This was bad. The people that she had made angry seemed to have found her. Akako didn't know what she was going to do.

"Please help!" Akako cried, shaking.

"Help you with what?" Clow asked.

When they finally appeared Akako stared at them. There were many adults each looking like they were going to do something bad to her. The little girl didn't know whether to stay there with the two strangers or try to run away. It seemed like both things would be bad for her. Was there anything she could do besides surrender?

"This is where you've been hiding." the man wearing a hat uttered.

"What's going on?" Clow Reed asked, curious at what he had gotten himself into.

"That girl stole some of our items!" the man explained. "Give her back to us!"

"There is no need to yell." the magician answered, straightening his glasses. "I'm sure that we can talk this over."

"I... I've never seen you here before today." The stranger said.

Akako watched the entire scene taking place. What was Clow Reed going to do? It wasn't like he could beat this small mob of people could he? As she waited she looked at Yue and saw that he was glaring at the people that had appeared. It looked like he was studying every move that they made. Akako suddenly found herself wondering how Clow Reed and Yue knew each other.

"I'm afraid I don't come here that much." Clow muttered.

"We don't care if you have been to this place or not. We have to punish that mischievous child for her crime."

"I think you've scared her enough."

That was when it happened. Someone threw a rock. Akako shrank back suddenly realizing they were going to get stoned to death. Whenever an angry mob got together that usually meant people died. That was something she was sure of. Before Akako knew what was going on Yue suddenly sprang forward. At first it seemed like Yue had flown forward but that was impossible wasn't it? People didn't fly. Yue caught the rock that had been thrown at the magician.

"Master Clow, are you-" Yue yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you Yue."

"I... I don't want to get you in trouble." Akako stuttered, feeling scared. "I... I'll go with-"

"Stop." Clow interrupted, holding the coin pouch that he had gotten back. "How much did the items that she took cost?"

After they got their money, the group of people left. Akako felt Yue glaring at her. This had all been her fault and she didn't want to say anything that would make him even more angry. Akako lowered her head in shame. These two people had protected her when they should have let the angry mob take her. Why had they helped? Why had Clow Reed even given some of his money away to make sure she didn't get hurt?

"I'm sorry I almost got you two in trouble. I didn't mean it." the girl muttered, looking guilty.

"Why did you do these things?" Clow asked.

"I was hungry and I didn't know what to do."

"I suppose that understandable." Clow answered, thinking about how fortunate he had been to be in wealthy family. "I think that you should start going home now. Where are your parents? Perhaps we can find them and-"

"I haven't seen her for a long time. That's why I've been doing these things." Akako explained.

It had been so long since she had last seen her mother. Akako had been living alone by herself for a month now. This was not easy since she was still a child. Everyday she had hoped her mother would return but she never got back from wherever she had gone. It was so horrible. At first Akako had thought that her mother had gone somewhere for the day but she didn't get back that night that she left. Akako hated not knowing.

"Master Clow! Perhaps it would be best if we leave now before any more trouble finds us?" Yue murmured.

Akako looked at the magician. It seemed like he was thinking hard about something. What was going on? Why wasn't he just leaving like she expected him to?

"I'm afraid we must be going." Clow uttered, agreeing with the card guardian. "Do you wish go with us?"

"What?" Yue interrupted, surprised when he realized that Clow had not been talking to him.

With the way Yue was acting, Akako was sure that he hated her. That wasn't surprising since she did try to steal something from them. As she waited there she didn't know what she was going to do now. Why was Clow Reed acting like he wanted to help her? Did this mean that he knew her from somewhere? Did he meet her mother a long time ago?

"I believe something bad will happen if we leave her here without her parents." Clow Reed explained.

"It's not our responsibility to watch over her." Yue responded.

"Perhaps we can help her find her parents while she is with us?" Clow Reed answered, turning to look back at their guest. "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

Akako didn't know what to think. Even after she had caused so much trouble, they had wanted to help? While she thought about what he had asked she tried to remember how many times she had nearly gotten into trouble just by not being around anyone she knew.

"Will you two really help my find my mom?" Akako said.

"I think we can." Clow Reed replied.

"Of course I'll go. Thank... thank you!" the girl uttered happily.

"You're welcome."

Akako stood there looking at Clow Reed as he went to pick up another fruit to study. The man seemed to love fruits. As they started leaving Akako followed a bit behind Yue. Were they were really leaving together? Akako started wondering what kind of house Clow Reed lived in. With the clothes he wore it would have to be very grand. This day had turned out to be so unexpected. The little girl hoped that they would be able to help her.

-----

****

I hope you liked this first chapter and please review.


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Invisible Strings

By: Angel Kamiya

Chapter 2

When Akako first saw the house that Clow Reed lived in she was astonished. The home was the most incredible sight she had seen in all over life. It had looked large and intimating from the outside but it was something that felt like a home once she went inside. This place was nothing like the small houses in the poor village. The moment they went inside Yue started getting to work. The card guardian started lighting the lamps all around them. The place slowly started to brighten. When she looked around she saw that Yue was probably going to be busy for a while. There were many lamps. Akako covered her mouth suddenly sneezing once.

Clow Reed looked at her for a moment. The girl had long dark hair and brown eyes. It seemed like she was probably around the age of nine or ten. That certainly wasn't the right time to be without a parent. After he walked away he got back a few moments later with a blanket.

"Take this. It was a long walk and I don't want you to get a cold or anything." Clow said, looking at her.

"Thank you Master Clow."

"The only person that calls me Master Clow is Yue. No matter how many times I tell him to call me by my first name he doesn't. I just want you to call me Clow."

Akako didn't know if she would be able to do that. However since she was his guest she would have to try if that was really want he wanted. The only thing she could do was nod. Clow Reed went over to the table by the large arm chair and picked up a cup drinking some tea. Akako saw that Yue had gotten back to stand besides the magician. The card guardian was acting like he was waiting for something.

Looking up from what he was drinking Clow Reed held out his right hand toward Yue making something happen. Yue started to glow with a faint white light. At first Akako was scared. After a few moments she realized he was starting to change.

Yue's long hair changed from black to silver. The eyes he now had were now a very strange color. Akako watched all of this in amazement. Clow Reed was really doing magic. All her life she had heard about there being people that could do magic but this was the first time she had ever seen someone do it. After a few moments Yue stopped glowing. Yue took off the brown cloak he was wearing and revealed the white robes that he wore underneath. Two giant wings suddenly unfolded from his back. Akako couldn't help but stare. Yue was beautiful.

Yue turned to face Clow Reed.

"Are you sure about this Master Clow? Taking in this girl that you know nothing about."

"That is the second time you've asked me that. I thought you already heard my answer the first time."

Yue didn't say anything. It seemed he was trying to think of a way to respond.

Akako held the blanket tightly around her as she walked around the large living room. Whenever she went to any place new she would always explore first. It was something that she didn't have to think about before doing. Something made her think of this place as somewhere she had been to before. After a few steps she saw a large painting of a man and a woman on the wall. The woman was holding a baby in her arms.

"Who are they Clow Reed?"

"Those are my parents." Clow said, closing his eyes. "It's been so long since they've been around."

Akako moved towards Clow Reed but stopped when her stomach started rumbling very loudly. Whenever she was starving something like that happened. The girl felt her face turn very red. This was so embarrassing.

"You are hungry." Clow Reed continued, looking over his shoulder. "Yue prepare us some food."

Yue headed to where the kitchen was at. As Akako stood there not far away from Clow Reed she suddenly started to have more questions. Before she could open her month Yue was back into the living room. In his hand he was carrying two bowls and some chopsticks. Akako quickly jumped up excitedly. After putting down the kimono that she had gotten she took a bowl and started eating the rice as quickly as she could.

Clow Reed watched her in amazement. This was the first time he had seen anyone eat so fast. When Akako was done with the first bowl she put it down on the table for a moment before raising it again. It looked like she was having a hard time talking.

"More... more please."

Yue gave the second bowl to her. Akako finished it and thanked the two of them.

"You should get some sleep." Clow Reed said. "Yue take Akako to the guest room."

Yue nodded and left Clow Reed alone. The magician walked over to the bookshelf and took out the Clow book. When he opened it he looked at the Clow Cards that he had almost finished making. They were halfway done now. There were still a few more cards. Closing the book he waited for the card guardian.

Akako followed after Yue. After walking a while they arrived at a small bedroom that looked like it had never been lived in. There was a bed, window and bookcase filled with books of all shape and sizes. The little girl looked at everything curiously. This was such a strange place. In her village there had been nothing like that. Akako suddenly found herself wondering what her best friend Shintaro was doing at that moment.

While she thought about what to say she saw that Yue turning to leave. Akako tried to find the courage to speak to him.

"Um... tell Clow Reed that I'm really happy I met him today." Akako said, smiling.

"I will do that. Get some rest." Yue replied, not looking at her. "You'll probably have a long day tomorrow."

As Yue walked back outside and into the hallway he started thinking about how the day had started. It had seemed like nothing interesting was going to happen before Clow Reed had decided to go to the village. It wasn't long until they had met this girl. For some reason Clow Reed had decided to help this little girl. What was going on? Yue still suspected that the magician knew the girl from somewhere.

"The girl is sleeping." Yue announced, arriving back to where his master was sitting. "What are you going to do Master Clow?"

"Akako's mother disappeared a month ago. This is like those other people that have started disappearing in the village." Clow started.

"Do you think it had something to do with magic?" Yue asked, worriedly.

"I don't know but I will find out."

Clow Reed got up and walked over to the front door. After he opened it he stared outside. It was a cold night. Looking at the stars in the night sky he thought about what he was going to do. The house that he lived in for so long was his home. That meant the people that lived in the village nearby were part of his life. Clow Reed was going to find out what was going on. If there was any dangerous magic around it would be up to him to stop it.

-----

****

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think about my story.

Thanks for the reviews!

Daa3xLoVeR, X, James Birdsong, Musette Fujiwara


	3. Only Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Invisible Strings

By: Angel Kamiya

Chapter 3

Akako didn't know how long she had sleeping when she sat up on the bed that morning. Looking around she remembered that she was a guest in Clow Reed's home. It was a little strange that no one had woke her. As she glanced to her side she saw that there was a new purple kimono on the small table. Did Clow Reed leave the new clothes for her? Akako rolled out of bed and changed into the new clothes and tightly wrapping the yellow obi around her waist.

Slowly stepping out into the hallway she stopped when she saw Yue standing there alone. Yue was reading a book about something. The little girl walked to where he was. The card guardian didn't look away from what he was reading when she finally got to where he was at. Akako took a deep breath trying to say something.

"Good morning Yue." Akako said.

"Good morning. Would you like something to eat?" Yue asked, turning the page.

Akako looked around wondering where Clow Reed was at. At first she thought that he had left but for some reason she felt him nearby. It was almost like she could sense his magic around her. Turning her head around she checked for the second time to make sure that he wasn't inside the house.

"Where is Clow Reed?"

"Master Clow is in the garden."

"Garden?" Akako asked, curiously. "I'll go see him."

Without thinking she stepped outside. It was a warm sunny morning. It was much later than when she usually woke up. At the village she was supposed to be up at sunrise to work on the fields. Akako searched for a few minutes. When she had arrived at the house last night she hadn't really seen what kind of place Clow Reed's home was. It was much larger then she had thought.

After a while Akako saw Clow Reed. The magician was doing some kind of work.

"So you're finally awake." Clow Reed muttered, not needing to turn his head to notice her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I overslept."

"It's okay. You seemed tried."

"What are you doing?" Akako questioned, wondering if he was doing some kind of magic.

Clow Reed dropped the dirt that he was holding in one hand and got up. The man was not used to being asked so many questions. It was uncommon when they had someone stay with them. Being interrupted seemed to be one of the things that he would have to learn to get used to. Clow Reed smiled.

"Pulling out weeds."

"What? Really?" Akako asked, surprised. "I'll help!"

The little girl ran forward and started to pull the weeds around her. As she spent the next few minutes working she heard Clow Reed getting back to work besides her. They did that for a while both trying to do the best job that the could. When they got most of it done Akako stopped feeling like this had been the hardest she had ever worked. It wasn't like her to do something like that for so long.

"Thank you." The magician said.

"Clow Reed. Why do you do this? I mean... can't you use magic to do this faster?"

"If I used magic for everything then I wouldn't ever get out of my chair." Clow Reed answered, smiling.

"I guess that's true. Can I ask you something else? Why do you live so far away from the village?"

Clow Reed thought about the question. Why did he live so far away? It probably had to do with the fact that he could do magic. Ordinary people were scared of those that were different. Clow Reed didn't want to interrupt the lives of those people that didn't want anything to do with the strange. Pulling out another weed he tossed it to the pile. Clow Reed turned to look back at her.

"I don't belong there. I'm doing something very important right now. Creating the Clow Cards."

"Clow Cards? What's that?"

"They are powerful magic. I've been working on them for a long time now."

Akako wondered how many more incredible things Clow Reed could do.

After they were done Akako told him that there were a few things she wanted to pick up from her house. The magician agreed to let her go if she let him go with her. Akako and Clow Reed traveled together on the road for the next few minutes. It was very warm that day. Every once in a while the little girl would look up at the clouds in the sky. Walking down the road she started wondering how long it would take for her to get back to the village. There were a few thing he had to get from her house. It wasn't really a house but more like a run down shack. Akako was embarrassed that Clow Reed would see what it looked like since he had insisted on going with her that day. The magician was walking besides her looking like he was thinking hard about something.

"You didn't have to come with me Clow Reed." The girl whispered.

"I wanted to. It's not everyday I get to visit the village."

The little girl was still wearing a new purple kimono and yellow sash tied around her waist. Akako had asked Clow Reed where he had gotten it. It took a while for the magician to finally tell her that Yue had stolen the clothes from an abandoned mansion. At first Clow Reed had disapproved and only gone along with it when Yue explained that anyone staying with them shouldn't be wearing peasant clothes. While Akako was grateful for something to new wear she felt a little bad that Yue had almost gotten in trouble for trying to help.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the edge of the village. Akako ran forward looking at the people working in the fields. The farm were an important part of the village and everyone had to work in them. Akako suddenly realized that Clow Reed probably had his own garden because he grew his own food. Several people looked at her when she walk into the town heading for the place she lived at.

Akako saw her house finally. There was boy sitting outside of it. It was her friend Shintaro.

"Shintaro!"

"Akako! What... what are you doing back? I thought the magician had captured you!" Shintaro said, stunned.

The little girl ran forward and stopped right besides the boy that was the same age as her. Akako shook her head now wishing that she had been able to tell him where she had gone last night. As she stared at him she felt herself blushing. Shintaro had brown hair and eyes and usually wore a gray kimono. The boy standing there with her was the only person she considered her friend. All the other children in the village picked on her and treated her horribly. They all thought she was some kind of witch. That was completely false but they would never going to be convinced of that.

"That's not true! Clow Reed helped me!" Akako shouted. "He is really nice!"

Clow Reed approached them and looked at the boy curiously.

"So you must be Clow Reed." Shintaro muttered.

"This is Shintaro. My friend." Akako explained, pointing at the boy.

"Pleased to meet you." Clow Reed said.

Akako looked the boy and realized something was bothering him. It looked like he had been crying. What was going on? Shintaro wasn't the type cry about anything. Did something happened?

"What is it Shintaro?" Akako asked, worriedly.

"Something... happened to my mom last night. Something kidnapped her!" Shintaro explained.

Akako was speechless. Did the same thing that happened to her happen to Shintaro? How was that possible? Akako had thought that someone had taken her mother or that her mother had left without saying anything. It had taken her a long time to get over the fact that her mother was never around and that she had to look out for herself. Where did this person come from? Did this mean that their moms were at the same place? Was this connected somehow?

"WHAT?" Akako cried, shocked. "What did this person look like?"

"There was someone there in the house with us. A woman in white. I had never seen her before in the village. After I woke up I realized that she had disappeared along with my mother." Shintaro explained, his hands shaking. "I've been trying to find my mom all day but I've found nothing! Everyone in the village thinks I'm crazy!"

Akako looked up at the magician standing there with them. A woman in white? Did Clow Reed know what was going on? Clow Reed didn't say anything at all. Without thinking Akako put her hand gently on her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We will find her. Clow Reed is a great magician and he can do anything." Akako muttered.

They went to work after talking for a few minutes. Shintaro helped her get some of her things from the house. As they worked together Akako found herself looking at Clow Reed every once in a while. The magician had brought a small book with him that day. Akako wondered if it was some kind of book about magic.

"So are you really leaving the village?" Shintaro asked.

"Don't worry. I'll visit whenever I can. Clow Reed says I could stay while he helped find my mom."

Shintaro nodded. When they were done Akako carefully picked up the bag with her things and stepped outside with the boy. The little girl really didn't have much. They had gotten her spare clothes mostly. Akako was sure that she had brought along everything she didn't want to live without.

"We have to get going. Clow Reed told me that something important was going to be happening tonight at his house." Akako explained.

After Akako hugged her friend it took her a moment before she could leave with the magician.

On the way back Akako started thinking about all the mysterious disappearances. What was going on? Why would anyone want to take mothers away from their children? They finally got back to Clow Reed's mansion later that evening. The moment they went inside they found Yue waiting for them in the living room. The card guardian seemed to have been waiting for a long time.

"We have a visitor." Yue explained. "A woman from the Li family. She arrived shortly after you left."

Akako stared at the beautiful woman that had been waiting. The woman had long dark hair and was dressed in red Chinese clothes and wore light armor. There was a sword in a sheath that she carried with her in her right hand. The red tassel hung from the handle. This woman looked like she could use magic. What was she doing there?

"Clow Reed. It's been a long time." The woman smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Clow Reed asked.

"The Li clan wants to talk to you."

----

****

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think about my story.

Does the Li family know what's going on? Clow Reed will try to find out in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!

James Birdsong, Airashii Yui, Musette Fujiwara


	4. Related

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Invisible Strings

By: Angel Kamiya

Chapter 4

Clow Reed looked at the young woman from the Li family. This visit was something that he had expecting for a long time now. It had been a few days ago when Clow Reed had seen into the future and learned that the Li clan would be sending someone. He knew that she would be there but he wasn't sure about what she wanted. The magician walked over to the table and put down the small book that he was holding.

"Would you like something to drink Mingyu?" Clow Reed asked, trying to be polite.

The sorceress crossed her arms and moved towards him. After she stepped forward she stood besides the magician trying to remember the last time she had been there.

"No thank you." Mingyu replied, looking at the little girl that was by the magician. "I didn't know you had a guest today."

"This little girl is Akako. I met her two nights night ago." Clow Reed stated, holding his hand towards her.

Akako stood there watching the two adults. It had been so surprising for her when they had gotten back to find someone waiting for them. The woman was dressed like she was from another land. It wouldn't be later until she would find out that she had come from very far away. It was someplace that she probably would never get the chance to see. Akako thought about what she was going to ask.

"Um... Clow Reed. How do you know this woman?" Akako asked, curiously.

"My mother is from the Li family." Clow Reed explained, sitting down. "Which means I'm related to everyone from the Li clan by blood. They don't visit me very often though. The Li family doesn't live in Japan."

"This was important. I had to see you." Mingyu answered.

"How was your trip by boat?"

Mingyu suddenly wished that she was more experienced with magic. Clow Reed was one of the few magicians in the world that could teleport to any place he wished. It took both magical power and skill in order to do. It was something that made him very different from other people that could do magic. Mingyu hoped that someone from the Li family would be able to learn that trick someday.

"The trip was long. Not something I want to experience again anytime soon." The woman replied. "I wanted to talk to you about what's happening in the village."

"My village?" Akako asked, shaking. "You... you know what's going on don't you!"

"Akako." Clow Reed muttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted." the little girl exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

"It's not just this village by your house Clow Reed." Mingyu explained. "Many people have been disappearing all over Japan."

Clow Reed thought about what she was saying. What was going on? It had been a few days ago when he had learned that something strange was going on in the village. However he never expected the problem had become so large. What was doing all this? Clow Reed wished that he had learned about this sooner. They were all in danger.

"All over Japan?" Clow Reed repeated, worriedly. "I didn't know it had become such a big problem. Do you know what could be doing that?"

"It has to be very dangerous magic. Maybe a person using magic to do something." The Sorceress muttered. "The Li clan sent me here to investigate."

"Do you really think a bad magician could be doing all this?" Clow Reed asked, concerned.

"It's possible. You know how many evil magicians that have been throughout history. I wouldn't be surprised if one showed up now while you were making the Clow Cards. This is an important time in history."

While Akako listened to the conversation she remembered something.. Akako quickly remembered that Shintaro had told her something important only hours ago. They had to know what she knew. The little girl took a step forward glad that she had gone back to the villager that day.

"I think I know who is doing all these horrible things!" Akako interrupted, her hands shaking.

"What did you say?" Mingyu responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I... I was talking to a friend earlier today. Shintaro told me that his mom disappeared after he saw a woman dressed in white in his house. It happened last night."

"We both will have to keep an eye out for this woman. Whoever she is she will be dangerous." The magician stated.

Akako thought about everything that had happened recently. Was the woman in white that Shintaro had seen last night the same person doing all these bad things? Akako wished that she knew more. The little girl had many questions but she knew that she couldn't interrupt the conversation. The only thing she could do was listen to what they were saying.

"I must leave. There are many other villages nearby which I must travel to. It was nice to see you again." Mingyu smiled.

Akako was too surprised to move after hearing this new news. The woman from the Li family was already leaving? When Akako had learned who the woman was, she had really wanted to learn more about the Sorceress. Clow Reed was the first magician that had met and she wanted to find out what kind of people the Li family were. As her mind tried to come up with some kind of answer she suddenly realized how much she had learned that day.

"Wait." Clow Reed interrupted.

The woman stopped.

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to find someone important. Akako's mother had disappeared and I promised to help her. I plan to do a location spell and it would go much faster if I had your help." Clow Reed explained. "I would really appreciate it if you stayed a little longer."

The sorceress seem to be thinking about what she was being told..

"I'll help you if you want." She answered.

Akako was happy that they were starting to learn more and more about what was going on. It wouldn't be long before Clow Reed found whoever was doing all these horrible things. There was no place this person could hide. Not from Clow Reed. Akako sighed wishing she had meet the magician earlier.

"You should get something to eat. It's very late." Clow Reed said, turning to look at the little girl.

When Akako went into the kitchen alone and she started to prepare dinner by herself. One of the strange things she had found out staying there was that Yue didn't eat while Clow Reed ate nonstop. The magician would keep some food around him at all times. Every once in a while he would stop reading or whatever else he was doing to put something in his mouth. Akako couldn't believe that Clow Reed had such a large appetite. It would have been funny it wasn't so weird.

After she was finished Akako went into her room and sat down on her bed. As she sat there she thought about what she was going to do the next day. Putting her head down she went to sleep. When she was sleeping she dreamed about the first time she had met Clow Reed.

The next morning Akako woke up quickly and got up from bed. After she changed she looked outside into the hallway and saw that Clow Reed was talking to the woman from the Li family. They were surrounded by dozens of books that were piled up on the floor. Akako suddenly thought about something. After Clow Reed was done how was she going to thank him? The little girl realized that she needed to buy him a gift because of everything he had done to help.

Akako decided to go outside for a while. There were many things for her to think about. The little girl stepped outside and saw Yue sitting on the ground not far away. Yue was leaning against a tree and was sleeping. For a moment she wondered if she should wake him or not. Akako shook her head and went to see him anyway.

Yue slowly opened his eyes waking up from his a nap when he heard her. The card guardian didn't remember why he been sleeping for so long. Looking at the girl that wore the purple kimono he thought about what she could have wanted from him.

It was warm that morning. There was a light breeze that blew her long hair in all directions. Sakura petals flew all around them. Akako thought about the flower petals that were always around her. It made the place look like something from a dream at times.

"Yue can I borrow a little money?" Akako asked.

"Why? What are you planning to do? Yue asked, curious.

"I want to buy something for Clow Reed. To thank him for helping me."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yue asked.

"No. I'll be okay."

Yue got up and gave her some money. After she checked that it was enough she smiled. With the money that Yue had given her and the money that she always kept with her that had been from her mother this would be enough. With all the money she had she would be able to get something nice.

Before she could leave Akako realized that there was something else that she wanted to ask the card guardian.

"Yue. I... I was wondering about that painting of Clow Reed's parents. Where are they now?" Akako asked, curiously.

"They died many years ago." Yue explained.

After hearing that piece of information Akako turned silent for a while. So this was why Clow Reed didn't tell her more about his parents when she had asked him about it! The first night she had arrived at his home she had asked him about the painting of his parents. The magician had been reluctant to tell her anything. Akako suddenly wished that she hadn't asked Clow Reed.

"How horrible." Akako whispered, finding it hard to imagine what it would be like if she would never saw her mother again. "When was this?"

"It was a long time ago. I wasn't created yet. It was something that Master Clow never got over."

"Why... why didn't Clow Reed save them with his magic?" Akako asked.

"When someone dies they are gone forever. Magic can not bring them back to life."

"Are you saying there is no way?"

"Maybe there is. I don't know." Yue answered.

Akako sat down on the ground besides Yue and started thinking. What would it be like to die and come back as a different person? It was something she had never thought about before. Living in that time was very dangerous especially for those people that lived in villages. Not even the lords and princesses that lived in castles were really safe. Akako was suddenly glad that she had Clow Reed looking after her.

"You love Clow Reed don't you?" Akako asked, knowing it was true.

"Master Clow is the one that created me and the person that is the closest thing that I have to a father."

"Have you thought about what you would do if Clow Reed died one day?"

"Master Clow will never die." Yue murmured.

Yue turned away from her. Akako wasn't able to see his face. The card guardian was acting like he didn't want her to know that he was thinking hard about something. It was like he had become a different person. Akako suddenly realized that she shouldn't have asked him that. Would Yue want her to leave now?

"If Master Clow died I suppose I would be sad." Yue admitted.

The little girl looked up at him realizing that the card guardian didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was hard to talk about death. You never wanted to think about something bad happening to the person you loved.

"Sometimes... sometimes I think about what I would do if I found out my mom died." Akako whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that," Yue said, turning back to look at her. "I can't see the future like Master Clow can but I know that he has never let anyone down before."

Akako nodded feeling better. While she had only been there for three days she had already learned many things about the magician. Clow Reed was very smart and knew things that no one else seemed to. It probably had to do with the fact that he was a talented person. Akako wondered where Clow Reed had learned to do magic.

After that Akako headed to the village hoping that she could buy something that Clow Reed would like.

-------

****

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think about my story.

Clow Reed will find out something very important about Akako's mom in the next two chapters. There is also going to be a little action.

Big thanks to James Birdsong, Airashii Yui, and Kalaria Sword for the reviews. Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
